The Weasley Hatstall
by Nerakk
Summary: Something that I felt like writing after finishing another story here on ffnet. It's my little OC going through his sorting as a first year.
_Who the hell are you?_

Those words echoed throughout the head of Andrew. He wasn't sure about the meaning of those words but he as he sorted through memories of the past years, he didn't think he'd find an answer in there.

 _Are you really a Weasley?  
_  
There were some words he could cling on, Weasley, his family name. He was the older cousin of the Ronald Weasley. His eyes shot across the hall to look at his younger cousin sitting at the Gryffindor table. A smile formed along Ron's mouth as he noticed Andrew's look.

 _You're different. Completely and utterly different. But there's something in you that roars at me like the Lion of Gryffindor roars._

Andrew pondered on the words of the Hat for a second. _Gryffindor_ , the house of the brave, the house of his mate that he stared at, and the house of his family. But as slowly as the thoughts formed, they disappeared.

 _You're a kind one aren't you? Always taking care of Ronald, first to accept those two in your compartment when they had nowhere else to sit. Maybe you're a Hufflepuff._

As he heard the words Hufflepuff, Andrew almost physically shuddered.

 _Okay, I take it that you don't find them a suitable house. I don't even think so myself. But you are a good boy who would do great honor to those colors and flags. You're smart too. Surely you know that you can talk to me the same as I can talk to you._

"Yes, I know this, Hat. I just wanted to feel you rummage through my mind first before I said anything."

 _So you are intelligent. Ravenclaw could do wonderful things with you as their champion. Of course in later years as you're still a first year._

"I have the gift of learning quickly."

 _I have noticed. You're started to push me away from certain parts of your mind here. I wonder what secrets you're hiding?_

"Hat what ar-"

 _Now what do we have here. A strong sense of ambition. Tired of being second to your dear cousin Ronald? Discovering that Hermione was a genius had set off a firework in you, especially when she bested you in that little competition you two had on charms. And what is this? You despise Harry for being the famous one? For having nothing to do with the Dark Lord's defeat, yet he reaps the glory? Now what could have created you? Surely the Weasley bloodline would overpower anyone's and make a Gryffindor out of you._

"I believe this is what you're looking for."

Andrew's mind shifted to a memory that he has held onto for a long time. The first time he learned of his mother.

 _Oh my, so your Weasley blood is fighting this Black blood. I sense you could do powerful things youngling._

"I am powerful."

As Andrew and the Hat became one with their thoughts, almost 9 minutes had passed when a pair of boys spoke up.

"What's taking so long? He's a Weasley!" Fred exclaimed with the utmost pride in his tone.

"Yeah! Just put him in Gryffindor so we could start to eat!" George finished the thought as his brother settled down. There were a few snickers among the students as Professor Mcgonagall threw daggers with her eyes.

 _Oh my, I feel as if I was stabbed by a sense of hatred when they spoke up._

"You have no idea." answered Andrew as he looked to his twin cousins and formed a smile.

 _I truly do not know where you should go. You're brave beyond rational, so much that even Godric would have followed you into wars. Helga would have loved to have you on her side with how loyal you are to your choices. Rowena would have loved to speak to you and have you share your thoughts on anything and everything. But something deep inside you screams at me. I believed it made me want sort you into Gryffindor. But no, that isn't the case. Salazar would turn in his grave if I didn't give you to his house. You have a plan don't you? You want the world. However youngling, I do have a question for you, where do you want to find yourself in?_

Andrew thought about that question for only a second before he knew the answer. And without having to express his desires, the Hat knew.

"SLYTHERIN." The hat exclaimed. The hall became silent, more than it was before. Mcgonagall blinked her eyes before turning to the young boy who sat in the stool in front of her.

The Hat began to wonder if he had made the right choice before being removed from the boy's head. But he knew the answer as he was still in Andrew's mind.

Andrew had to mentally remind himself to fake a look of sadness as he looked at his cousins and his friends from the train.

 _You'll change this world won't you?_

The Hat asked Andrew as he kept up his facade of sadness.

"I'll make it mine. All of it."

And as Mcgonagall removed the Hat from atop Andrew's head. It knew that it had the right choice putting the young boy into Slytherin. But in the back of it's mind, a thought crept at the Hat. Was it the right choice for the good of the world?

 _ **A/N**_

This little thing that I wrote is something that I found myself doing after being saved from this bottomless pit that I dug myself. I don't know why but when I started typing and just letting my mind flow, this is what I got. If somehow, people like it. I'll think about writing some more. I'll keep my hopes up at that. There are probably some errors with grammar as I'm rusty with writing. But with time, I hope I can grease those cogs in my mind again.

I'd also like to thank Colubrina here on ffnet. Her writings helped me climb my way out of that hole and I would like to dedicate this to her. It may not be much but I'm happy that I did it. Thank you for everything. For The Green Girl, The Muddy Princess, Rebuilding, and all your other writings.


End file.
